Even If It Breaks My Heart
by Fearlessmaiden34
Summary: Bankotsu is new to town when he meets Sango. He is drawn to her like a moth to a flame, but does she feel the same connection? Will she give him her heart even at the risk of it getting broken? BanSan
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is another Bankotsu/Sango pairing of mine that is still in the works. They're my favourite pairing to read, and write about, so hopefully my ideas for possible scenarios with them keep flowing. I have read many amazing stories about them, and have enjoyed them all but there aren't nearly as many stories with them together as I'd like there to be, so I thought I might try adding my ideas into the mix too see what the BanSan community thinks!

Thank you **So Much** for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They come from the Amazing manga/anime InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 1**

The door swung open and the bell rang as four young men walked into a restaurant on empty stomachs. They were all brothers that had just moved into town and were going to treat themselves to dinner.

One was big, not over weight, but thick all the way through. He had spiky black hair and he looked too be the oldest of the four. The one next to him was bald, and had a bandana tied around his head, he had an untrusting look to him. The tallest of the group looked very feminine, with long hair tied back with a fashionable clip and wore a pink scarf that finished off a crisp outfit. The last of the four was stunningly handsome. He was the youngest of the group and had jet black hair that framed his face with piercing blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. He was tanned, physically fit and had the most charming smile to top it all off.

"I'm _starving!"_ the feminine one whined.

"Stop whining Jakotsu, we'll eat soon." The bald one replied, clearly irritated.

They walked up to the front desk of the restaurant where they were greeted by a friendly young hostess who was all too eager to serve them. Her eyes darted from each boy judging each one, _"too old, ew! Bald at this age?, clearly gay, and oh…" _her eyes landed on the handsome one as she gave him a once over.

"How can I help you?" she looked only at him as gave him her most enticing smile.

" We need a table for four, maybe one of those booths near the back if possible?" the biggest one answered even though her eyes weren't on him.

"Sure thing." She smiled. "Follow me." She lead them to the back and seated them at one of the booths just as they had requested.

" My name is Mandy and if you need anything at all this evening, just give me a shout." She said sweetly. Her eyes then darted back to the handsome one as she said only to him. "_Anything at all."_ She lingered for a second, but then turned and headed back to her post at the front desk.

"Did you see that Renkotsu!" the big one laughed to the bald one, "She clearly wanted a piece of Bankotsu!"

"He always gets _all_ of the girls Suikotsu, are you surprised?" Renkotsu said rather smug. He had always been jealous of his younger, more attractive brother.

"Oh! She sure _liked _you!" Jakotsu the gay one teased.

"She's not my type." Bankotsu replied uninterested. "Why don't one of you go take her up on her offer, _Anything at all!"_ he mocked her then chuckled.

They all laughed until they were interrupted by another girl who walked up to they're table. All turned they're attention to her, and as soon as they laid eyes on her, she was the only thing in the room. She had bright hazel eyes and pale skin with glossy lips. Long brown, pin straight hair that was currently tied back in a high pony tail, but it flowed down to the middle of her back. She had quite the hour glass figure with shapely hips, this girl worked out. She gave off a warm, bright vibe and looked friendly enough but also looked a little overwhelmed because the restaurant was very busy.

"Hi." She greeted the in a melodic voice. "My name is Sango and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you some drinks to start off with?" she pulled out a note pad with a pen ready in hand to jot down what each boy wanted.

Jakotsu was the first to answer her clearly not really affected by her beauty, because even though she was pretty, she sure wasn't his type.

"Just water please." He replied then looked across the table at Suikotsu. Sango's eyes followed Jakotsu's in the direction of Suikotsu as she waited for him to reply.

"I'll have a beer please." He smiled warmly at her. However her eyes darted quickly to Renkotsu as she waited for his answer.

"Same." He replied just staring at her.

Sango looked to the last boy left, the one sitting closest to her on her right hand side, Bankotsu. "And you?"

"I'll have what they're having." His eyes on her the whole time as he smirked. He was clearly taken to her beauty. They had only been in town for two days, but she was the most attractive girl he had seen so far, maybe even held the title for the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Sure. I'll be right back with your drinks." She smiled politely and made her way swiftly into the kitchen with three pairs of eyes watching her as she walked.

"Wow." Was all Renkotsu could say.

"She was something else! Did we luck out with a waitress boys or what!?" Suikotsu laughed as he brushed back his hair with his hand.

"Ugh. You are such men." Jakotsu scowled as he rested his head on his propped up arm and looked away from his brothers un-amused.

Bankotsu couldn't stop staring in the direction she went. He attracted almost all women, and rarely ever pursued them unless he thought they would be worth his time. He was picky. However, this was one woman he was not going to let get away.

Thanks again so much for reading! :)

-Fearlessmaiden34


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I dont own these characters!

**Chapter 2**

Jakotsu quickly brought everyone back to reality and reminded them of the reason they were there when his stomach growled loudly. He then looked around the table and noticed that there weren't any menu's.

"Hey! She forgot our menu's" Jakotsu yelled offeneded.

"She was probably just overwhelmed, it's really busy in here." Suikotsu said defending Sango.

"I'll go get them!" Renkotsu rushed to get up but banged his knee against the table in his frantic attempt to climb over Suikotsu.

"Don't you worry, I'll be back with them in a second." Bankotsu stood as he smirked at his flustered brother. He was sitting at the end of the table so he had a much easier access to the walkway.

Bankotsu looked around hoping to find Sango, but ran into a blonde girl instead who almost seemed as if she had run into jhim on purpose.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry!" She giggled as she looked up at him. It was Mandy, the hostess that was quite fond of him.

"It's fine." He said as he moved to step around her but she wasn't going to let him get away so easily. She stepped into is was pretending as if she was going to go that way as well.

"My, we seem to keep running into eachother." She smirked. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Bankotsu was growing annoyed as he looked around her and finally laid eyes on Sango. She was helping another one of her tables, she was about to head back into the kitchen and he wanted to catch her before then.

"No, I'm just trying to reach that lovely waitress over there, so if you would excuse me." He pushed past her successfully this time only to hear the blonde only to hear her scoff behind him as she stomped away in the other direction.

Bankotsu finally reached Sango. He stood behind her waiting for her to finish with her table. She turned around quickly and ran right into him. Surprised she jumped back and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"No problem at all." He smirked. "I just came to grab some menu's, you forgot to give them to us before."

"I'm sorry." she looked frantic, she was someone who liked to stay on top of things, he could tell. The disappointment was flooding from her as she fiddled with the bottom of her uniform dress. He chuckled at her. Something so small made her this disappointed? he liked her.

"Don't fret that pretty little mind. Just bring them by when you can, no harm done." He smiled at her. "I'll wait for you." He winked at her.

" I'll be at your table right away." She replied as she swiftly slipped past him and darted once again into the kitchen and out of his sight, ignoring all advances he made at her.

Bankotsu just smiled and made his way back to his table. What Sango didn't realize was that this made Bankotsu even more interested. He loved things, and girls that were hard to get.

He arrived back at his table and sat down as his three brothers looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Renkotsu asked impatiently.

"We'll get the menu's in a second." He said casually as he relaxed into the booth.

"That's not what I meant." Renkotsu replied coldly.

Bankotsu just smirked not looking at Renkotsu as he looked to Jakotsu. "Only wanted water today?"

"Yeah, I have to watch my figure." Jakotsu said. Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes. That's when Sango appeared with their drinks and menu's.

"Here you are." She placed each drink infront of the proper boy that it belonged too. Then she placed the menu's on the table. "I apologize about not getting them to you sooner." She offered with a smile. "I'll be right back to take your orders."

"Hurry back." Renkotsu said with a half smile, attempting to flirt. Sango looked to him and glared, then gracefully spinned on her heels in the direction she was headed and walked away.

Bankotsu threw his head back and laughed. "I can't believe you Renkotsu!"

"That was embrasing. For us all." Jakotsu said lowering his head behind his opened menu.

"What?! I can't believe she glared at me like that, maybe she's not as friendly as we thought." Renkotsu said confused.

"She thought you were being sarcastic! And rude because you were rushing her to come back quickly!" Bankotsu said still laughing at his brother.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart?" Suikotsu asked as he playfully punched Renkotsu in the shoulder.

"That's not what I meant at all!" Renkotsu defended himself.

"I think it'd be best if you just didn't talk to her at all." Bankotsu finished his laughing fit and glanced towards the kitchen doors.

A few minutes had passed and Sango once again arrived with a note pad in hand ready to take their orders. Everyone gave her their orders until her eyes landed expectantly on Bankotsu who had been staring at her the whole time.

"What can I get you?" she looked back to her note pad not wanting to make eye contact.

"What do you suggest?" He smirked at her, not looking away even when she did.

" Well, the chicken burger with a side of fries or salad is today's special." She offered.

"Sure, sounds good, ill have it with fries."

"Could you also bring us three more beers?" Suikotsu added.

"I'll be back right away." She smiled, then cast Renkotsu yet another glare before she walked away.

"Jeez. I can never catch a break." Renkotsu whined as he sunk his head down into his hands.

"_Stop whining Renkotsu!"_ Jakotsu mocked him from earlier, then laughed quite proud of himself.

"You bring it all on yourself." Suikotsu added.

Bankotsu once again relaxed into his chair as he smiled. He was glad they had decided to go to this restaurant. This was proving to be quite an interesting night.

Thank you for reading!

-Fearlessmaiden34


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

**Chapter 3**

Sango flew into the kitchen and quickly busied herself with work. No matter what she did tonight she couldn't shake that handsome boy at the booth she was serving. He was handsome and charming, she'd give him that but she wasn't easily won over with flattery which he had been handing her all night.

Every time she went to the table tonight she could barely bring herself to loo at him. When she had gone to bring them their food tonight she almost dropped the plates on her way over to them because having eyes on her made her nervous, his especially. It was silly, there was nothing wrong with him, she was the problem.

Sango was a pretty girl, and she knew it but she lacked confidence in her own abilities to charm boys. Ever since she fell for that boy Miroku awhile back and he left her out in the rain without even giving her a chance, she'd been broken. She was so afraid of getting hurt, that she didn't let anybody in, and as charming as this blue eyed boy in the restaurant tonight was, she would never give him a chance, because she would never take a chance. She was a creature of habit and that wasn't about to change.

"Sango! Are you going to stand there looking out in to space all day? The nights almost over and you have tables to wrap up!" her manager snapped at her.

"Sorry sir!" Sango exclaimed, rushing out of the kitchen, she hated to disappointing people.

She looked around only to find that the restaurant was almost empty and there was only one table left with customers in her section, the four boys. She took a deep breath and headed over to the table. When she got there they were laughing at the rude bald headed one who looked un amused and agitated.

"Is there anything else I can get for you boys tonight, or would you like your bill?" Sango said as sweetly as she could muster. She was a friendly girl by nature, but she had to be nice and approachable to every customer at work, even if she didn't want to be if she wanted to keep her job, and she needed to.

"No I think we're ready for the bill." the oldest one smiled up at her.

"Okay, I'll be right back with it." She hurried to the kitchen and quickly returned to the booth with the bill. When she arrived she noticed that the handsome one was missing. Maybe he had left already, what a nice guy, leaving his friends to pay the bill! Sango quickly thanked herself for not being a stupid girl who feel for every pretty boy.

They had tipped her good, and she thanked them with a smile. Before she knew it they were gone and she was officially finished with customers for the night. She sighed then went to grab the cleaning tools so she could clean the tables In her section then head home. She passed the bathroom on her way to the closet just as the door opened to the boys bathroom and she walked right into none other than the handsome boy.

"I'm sorry." She stepped back looking away from him.

"That's twice today." He smirked at her. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were doing it on purpose."

"Good thing you know better then." She replied smartly, and for the first time tonight she looked right into his eyes. She quickly understood why she didn't want to before that moment, he had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen, they were a piercing blue color that you could easily get lost in. She didn't notice she was staring until he gave her a crooked smile and she quickly looked away.

"I never really got a chance to introduce myself earlier, my name is Bankotsu and I'm new to town. Your name is Sango right?"

"Yea, nice too meet you." She smiled politely without wanting to look to interested.

"Have you lived here awhile?" he mused.

"My whole life." She replied.

"Oh yea? You must know all the good places around here then. Maybe sometime soon you could show me around a bit." He gave her a charming smile as if he had so much confidence in his proposal.

"I'm sorry, I work a lot." Was all she offered him. She felt bad. She didn't want to seem rude, but she didn't want to lead him on either. She wasn't looking for a relationship, especially with someone she didn't know anything about. She'd never give him a chance because that's how she was, she silently cursed herself for throwing up more walls. It wasn't like she wanted too, but she couldn't help it, that's just how she was.

However Bankotsu didn't seem to disappointed by her answer. He still looked at her with all of the determination in the world. He loved the chase, and he could see that this was going to be one hell of a ride.

"Do you work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea?" she asked confused.

"Well I'll be back here tomorrow then." He gave her one last smile and lightly brushed passed her on his way out of the restaurant. Before she knew it she heard the bell of the front door ding as he left and he was gone.

Sango was left there uncontrollably blushing. No one had ever shown this much interest in her before, she didn't know what to think. A part of her felt very uncomfortable with the idea of letting someone get close, but another part felt as if it had been dusted off and for the first time in a while, she was excited about a boy.

Thankyou so much for reading!

-Fearlessmaiden34


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

**Chapter 4**

It was another day at work for Sango and her shift was going by really slow. Not to mention the fact that every time the door swung open and that bell rang Sango couldn't help but look at the door. "_He's probably not going to come."_ She thought to herself. Time continued to pass and still no sign of him yet.

"Sango!" a co-worker of hers exclaimed as she burst into the kitchen! "Wait til you see the cute boy sitting at one of your tables! I'm so jealous!"

Sango peered through the small kitchen window to her section and sure enough there he sat. He was alone this time and appeared to be speaking to another couple that sat close by.

"I can't believe him." Was all Sango said as she headed out of the kitchen to were he sat. Leaving her co-worker quite confused.

"There she is!" Bankotsu greeted her. He then looked to the table to his right where the young couple sat. "I told you she was pretty didn't I?" They gave him an awkward look then continued with their meal.

Sango turned several shades of red before she spit out hastily, "Need I remind you that this is a restaurant? Not a club. So is there anything I can get for you, because I'm quite busy."

Bankotsu threw his head back laughing, he didn't seem to mind the fact that she was being blunt, he found her humorous. He liked a feisty woman. "Is that anyway to talk to a customer?" he joked.

"I'll be back right away with your menu." Sango replied not in the mood to play along. She turned and stomped to the kitchen. Bankotsu had no idea how she could still be so graceful as she stomped away like that. He was then interrupted by Mandy, the hostess from yesterday as she sat at his table across from him.

"Ugh! Sango is so rude! I wouldn't get to close to her if I were you." She eyed him as she spoke.

"Oh yea? And why's that? Is someone jealous?" Bankotsu challanged her. He hated it when people showed up and gave their opinion when it wasn't wanted.

"Jealous! Of Sango? Please!" she laughed. "Sango is an insecure girl who has trust issues. She never lets anyone get close to her, and that includes you. I'm just letting you know so you don't waste your time. There are plenty of other girls around here who would surely show you a good time." She finished as she winked at him.

"You would like to show me a good time?" He replied with a smirk.

"Well, since you have such a pretty face I'd be honor-" She started but before she could finish Bankotsu cut her off with a big laugh.

"Sorry, you're not my type. I like a challenge, and it would appear that you are far from one so I think I'd be best if you got back to work and stopped annoying the customers." Bankotsu starred at her expectantly, waiting for her to leave.

"Fine. You don't know what you're missing!" she scoffed as she stormed back to the front desk. Bankotsu watched her leave but then was interrupted by a familiar melodic voice.

"Trust me, you're not missing much." Sango offered as she placed Bankotsu's menu on the table.

"I didn't think so." He looked up to meet her gaze.

"So what can I get for you?" Sango asked readying her pen and notepad.

"To be honest, I just stopped by for a visit, so I won't actually be needing that." He pointed to the menu.

Sango stared at him with disbelief. "Look. You can't just be coming around here to hangout. Why would you want to, you don't even know me? If you're not going to order anything I have to be getting back to work."

Bankotsu ignored all of her other words and focused on only what he wanted to answer.

"I'd like to get to know you if you'd give me the chance?" He looked up at her gaining eye contact waiting for a response.

Sango looked at him for a moment and hesitated. Then she looked down as if disappointed.

"I'm sorry but I should get back to work." And with that she grabbed the untouched menu and quickly rounded the corner to the closet where they had met yesterday night.

Sango backed up against the wall and closed her eyes. "_Why do I do this to myself?"_ She silently cursed. She looked down at the menu in her hands, took a deep sigh and headed back to her section ready to serve her next customers. To her relief and disappointment, Bankotsu was already gone.

Bankotsu watched her as she rounded the corner as disappeared out of his sight. He stood up to leave when something on the ground caught his eye. He reached down to pick it up. It was a locket. He opened it up and inside there was a picture of a young girl with an older woman who appeared to be her mother. That when it hit him. He had seen this necklace around Sango's neck!

He looked over to the direction that she had gone and she was still nowhere in sight. He looked at the locket again, it almost didn't feel right giving it too her right now, when she walked away she had such a disappointed look on her face. He decided he was going to hold onto it until later. He'd meet her back here at closing time where he could give it back to her while she was alone and hopefully talk to her for a bit. It gave him an excuse to once again cross paths with the beauty that drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Bankotsu slipped the locket in his pocket where it would be safe until he could return it to her later, and walked out of the restaurant.

Thank you for reading!

-Fearlessmaiden34


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

**Chapter 5**

Bankotsu rolled up into the parking lot in his 1967 dark blue chevy impala around 9pm. There was only one other car in the parking lot and he wondered if it was Sango's. He didn't even know for sure if she was closing up the restaurant tonight, but she seemed to be a workaholic so he had a good feeling she would be.

The lights inside were still on but the sign on the door said "closed" so he would soon find out whether she was there or not. He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to distract himself while he waited.

After a few minutes with still no sign of movement he dug into his pocket to once again look at the locket that belonged to the beauty the intrigued him so much. Just as he was about to open it up he heard the bell to the restaurant door ring. He looked up and there she was.

She was with another girl, they exchanged a few words and then the locked the door to the restaurant. The girl headed towards the only parked car and Sango headed for the sidewalk. Bankotsu watched Sango wave to the girl as she drove away and he couldn't believe that the girl had let Sango walk home alone.

"Oh no you don't!" Bankotsu muttered in disbelief as he opened the car door and ran towards her.

"Sango!"

Sango had just finished wiping down all of the table tops in her area and was finally set to go home for the night. She sighed in relief promising herself a soak in a warm bath once she got home.

She grabbed her things from her locker in the back room to the restaurant and then headed out the door with the nighttime manager close behind her. Once the door was locked her manager turned to her.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride Sango?"

"No I'll be fine, I don't live that far. My car will be out of the shop in a few days. Thanks for offering though." Sango smiled politely.

"Well if you insist but just be careful and make sure you get home ok, there aren't many hard workers around like you anymore and I don't know what we'd do without you at the restaurant."

They shared a quick laugh and said goodbye and then headed their separate ways.

Sango silently cursed her car as she walked through the parking lot towards the sidewalk. She didn't live very far but it was chilly out at night, and she didn't like walking alone, of course she carried some pepper spray in her bag just in case, but she still didn't feel completely safe walking the streets alone at night.

It was at that moment when Sango heard footsteps behind her. She tensed feeling her heart stop as she quickly fumbled through her purse for the pepper spray, before she could grab it though, she heard someone call her name.

"Sango!"

She jumped at the sound of her name and turned around surprised as the foot steps closed in on her. She was even more surprised to see who it was that had called her name. It was Bankotsu. Her heart slowed its pace and she let out her breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"What are you doing here? She asked completely confused and surprised.

"I should ask you the same question, what are you doing walking home alone at night, its not a very good idea." Bankotsu said disapprovingly.

"How did you know I would be walking home alone? Are you following me?" Sango asked uneasily, he was a handsome boy, but she was defiantly confused.

"No! Do I look like the kind of guy who would follow girls around at night? I came because you dropped this earlier." Bankotsu reached into his pocket pulling out the locket.

"It looks like it may be important to you." He eyed her as he held it out for her to take.

Sango stared at him in disbelief, she reached for her neck where the necklace should be only to obiviously find that it was missing. The locket held a picture of her mother and her when she was little. Her mother died in a car crash shortly after the picture was taken. Sango hadn't taken the locket off in years. It had fallen of a few times, but to her relief she was always able to find it.

Sango reached for the locket and took it out of Bankotsu's hand.

"How did you know this was mine?" Sango asked dazed, shewas so grateful that he had found it, but was confused as to how he knew it was hers.

"Well like I said, you dropped it earlier today when I came in to see you. After you stormed off, I noticed it on the floor. I thought I had seen you wearing it and once I saw the picture I knew it had to be yours, you look so much like the child in the picture, and the woman too."

Sango looked him in the eyes and held his gaze.

"Thankyou so much for returning this, you didn't have too, but you did. It means so much to me, I don't know what I'd do without it." She replied sincerely.

Bankotsu smirked at her in return.

"I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress, I had to return it." He flashed her a grin.

Sango rolled her eyes and fastened the locket securely around her neck once again.

"With that being said, I can't let you walk home alone. Come on I'll give you a ride." Bankotsu said as he watched her fasten the locket where it belonged.

"I don't live very far. I'll just walk." Sango shrugged as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder preparing to leave.

"It's either you let me drive you home, or I follow you home with my car just to make sure you get home safe." He stared at her trying to hole back a smirk but he did mean what he said.

Sango looked at him guessing he was probably telling the truth so she sighed. There was no use arguing with him, and he was nice enough to return her locket.

"Fine." Sango gave in she headed to the only car in the parking lot.

Bankotsu followed closely behind her biting his bottom lip as he held back his excitement. He had liked this girl ever since he laid eyes on her, and now she was getting into his car with him. She was feisty and didn't give in to trusting someone easily but he liked a challenge.

Sango couldn't believe that she had just met this guy the other day and here she was getting into a car with him. He was nice enough to return her necklace though, so she decided that she would be nice to him. She admired his car as she got a closer look at it.

"Nice car." She offered him as she reached the car door.

"Thanks, I've put a lot of work into this baby." He rubbed the side and then unlocked the doors for them to get in.

Sango slid into the car seat and reached for her seat belt.

"A '67 chevy impala. Must have been hard to find around here, not cheap either."

Bankotsu turned in his seat and stared at her in disbelief. She knew cars! Was there anything about this girl to dislike? He couldn't believe that she was real.

"Yea it wasn't easy to get my hands on, It took me a while to save up the money just to get this baby, and I've been working ever since just for parts, I didn't get it in the best condition, but I've fixed her up quite nice." Bankotsu smiled as he put the key in the ignition and rolled to the edge of the parking lot.

"Where am I going?" He asked.

"Right. I live on Autumn Avenue."

"Oh I know where that is, It's off of Main Street right? I passed it the other day with my brothers.

"That's it." Sango replied as she looked out the window.

"So how do you know so much about cars?" Bankotsu asked trying to get her out of her shell a bit.

"My dad loves cars. He used to drag my little brother and I to car shows when we were younger and tell us all about the old cars. He drilled it into our heads the respect a nice car." The side of Sango's mouth slightly raised at the memory.

Bankotsu caught it and asked, "Do you live with your dad now?"

"No, He just moved out a few months ago. I'm still living in his house with my brother, my dad just recently re-married so he's out vacationing with my new step mom. He left us to tend to the house, we grew up there." Sango replied causually.

"Oh yea? Good for him. How does it feel to be on your own? Throwing a lot of parties?" Bankotsu laughed as he awaited her response.

Sango looked at him and shook her head with a small smile.

"It's alright I guess, it's different that's for sure, I'm happy for my dad, but it's weird not having him around. I talk to him a lot over the phone, but at least I still have my brother with me, and my cat Kilala." Sango smiled at the mention of her cat.

"I like cats too." Bankotsu replied seeing her smile. "It must be nice for your brother to live with you, sounds like you take good care of him."

"I try." she replied. "What about you? Have you lived here long?" Sango turned to look at him getting a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes and handsome face before he turned to keep his eyes on the road. Which was proving difficult for him.

"I actually just moved here with my brothers. We work on houses together so we moved around a lot. I'm the youngest but the one older than me, Jakotsu, was begging for us to settle in a home for a little while, he hates the traveling." Bankotsu chuckled at the memory with his brother.

They turned onto Sango's street. Sango pointed to her house and Bankotsu pulled into the driveway.

"You know I'm still fairly new here though so I'd be nice to have someone to show me around. You know maybe a pretty girl who's lived here for a while." he smirked as he looked at her.

Sango smiled lightly. "Maybe if I ever get a day off work-"

"So never?" he cut her off.

She laughed for the first time and he liked the sound, It matched her melodic voice and he smiled enjoying every minute.

"You're not as bad as I thought Bankotsu. You're alright." She completely smiled at him for the first time and it was beautiful.

"Does that mean you'll show me around?" he questioned, smiling.

"We'll see, So I'm assuming I'll see you at work tomorrow?" she joked.

"Yea, I'll buy something though so you can't kick me out!"

They both laughed. Sango got out of the car but leaned down to look at him before she shut the door.

"Thanks for this. The locket and the ride home, it was really nice."

"No problem, anything for a pretty girl such as yourself. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked.

Sango rolled her eyes and shut the car door. Bankotsu chuckled and waited for her to get inside before pulling out of the driveway and heading home. Tonight had turned out way better than he expected. He hadn't ever been this crazy about a girl before, he really genuinely liked her. Hopefully he'd hear her pretty laugh again tomorrow when he'd see her. He smirked the whole way home, and couldn't wait to rub it in Renkotsu's face that he gave Sango a ride home.

Sango got inside and locked the door. She leaned against the back of the door and bit her bottom lip. She liked him. She hadn't liked a boy in so long. As soon as she saw him at her table the other day she knew that his handsome face was going to cause a war between her heart and her head.

She never let anyone in because she was too afraid to get hurt, and there she was letting him drive her home tonight. It was going to take some time but she wanted to get to know him.

She called to Kohaku letting him know she was home and then headed up the stairs to get ready for that bath that she promised herself earlier replaying the events of tonight over in her mind.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it's been a little while. I'll try to update again soon! **

**-Fearlessmaiden34**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, it's been awhile and for that I apologize, but I've been crazy busy and it took some time to get the motivation to write the next chapter. The next one will be coming soon! And I hope you like it!

I don't own any of these characters!

-Fearlessmaiden34

**Chapter 6**

For days Bankotsu visited Sango at the restaurant, sometimes by himself and sometimes bringing Jakotsu with him. Sango got along pretty well with Jakotsu pretty well, and that made him like her even more, because his brother was special to him. If anyone ever made fun of him for being gay, Bankotsu would set them straight, fast. He didn't have to worry about that with Sango though, she wasn't that kind of person.

Sango unwillingly found herself getting closer to him. As the days went by she couldn't decide whether or not it was a choice getting swept away with him. It brightened up her day seeing him there every evening in the restaurant after he finished work with his brothers to visit her.

It was around 6 o'clock in the evening and Bankotsu should be in the restaurant at any minute. Sango smiled, straightened her uniform dress and walked out of the kitchen doors to scan her tables for him.

Her eyes met his and she smiled, but the man sitting at the table next to him looked familiar as well. She looked over and gasped, before she could even think of what else to do, she spinned on her heel and almost ran back into the kitchen.

Bankotsu cocked his head in confusion wondering what went wrong. He looked around and there was only one other guy sitting in her section. His attention was brought back to the kitchen doors as the opened once again only to reveal another girl, not Sango heading for his table. He looked up a her as she smiled awkwardly.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry. I just realized I forgot my wallet at home." Bankotsu excused himself. The only reason he came was to visit Sango, so why stay if he wasn't going to see her. We walked by the kitchen doors and jumped as they sung open quickly. Sango jumped out, grabbed him, and pulled him inside the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were that excited to see me." He rasied an eyebrow a her.

Sango peeked out the window at her section then looked to Bankotsu.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to think that I was mad at you.

I'm avoiding him." She glanced in the direction of the guy sitting at her section.

"How come?" Bankotsu asked following her eyes in the direction she was looking. "Old boyfriend?"

Sango froze. "It's a long story."

Bankotsu could tell it was a touchy subject. He didn't press her on it, even though he wanted to.

"Are you going to get in trouble for hiding me away back here with you?" He smirked.

She looked around frantic as if she forgot where they were.

"You're right, but before you go, I was wondering…"

She paused, but she had his attention.

"I was wondering if maybe I could show you this really cool place in town later, it's now where special, and that's if you still wanted someone to show you around and all –" she rambled frantically.

"Sure, it's a date." He winked at her as he turned to face the kitchen doors, he glanced at her once more before he left. For the first time he saw her blushing.

"I'll pick you up here at nine." He smiled.

Sango smiled in return as she watched him walk away. She completely forgot about everything that was making her upset, and all of her insecurities. Bankotsu knew how to make her feel better. He left her truly happy for the first time in a while. She glanced at the clock, only two and a half more hours. She straightened up and got ready to go back to work, hoping the time flew by.

Thanks **So Much** for reading!

-Fearlessmaiden34


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I hope to be faster with my next update which will be coming soon for sure! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters within this story.**

**-Fearlessmaiden34**

**Chapter 7**

Sango grabbed her things out of her locker for the night. She turned off the lights to the restaurant, threw a quick goodbye over her shoulder to her manager and then headed outside to the dark blue chevy that awaited her in the parking lot. She smiled as she could already see his handsome face behind the wheel as she headed for the car.

"Hey." She smiled as she reached the drivers side of the door.

"Hey…?" He replied confused as to why she was standing on his side of the car.

"So here's the deal. I trusted you to take me home the other night, and to go out again with you tonight, so now you have to trust me to drive to the place I am taking you." She beamed at him showing confidence for the first time in a very long time. He brought out the good traits in her that she thought were lost forever.

"…I don't even let my brothers drive my car." Was his only reply. To be honest, he was taken aback by her new found confidence, and he liked it.

"Well I'm not one of your brothers, and if you want to go anywhere with me tonight, you're going to have to trust me." She smirked at him. She couldn't believe her own words. Being bold felt good, she was proud of herself.

Bankotsu looked at her and knew that he did want to go to where ever she was taking him tonight. He didn't care where and the thought of being able to see more of this bold Sango thrilled him, she was so attractive and she didn't even know it.

"Come on, I won't cause to much damage to it." She smiled at him.

Bankotsu sighed deciding to let her win, he was helpless against her and her new found confidence. Besides, the thought of her driving his car really turned him on, so he figured the pay off of letting her drive would be worth the risk.

"Fine." He threw his hands up in defeat as he opened the door and got up to get out of his car. "Just please take 'er easy."

Sango beamed as she snatched the keys from him and settled herself into the car. Once Bankotsu was in the car they were on their way.

"So where is it exactly where you are taking me?" He turned to look at Sango driving his car and proved that all earlier assumptions of how pretty she would look driving it were just as he expected, she looked even more gorgeous behind the wheel of his 1967 chevy impala.

" You'll just have to wait and see!" she smirked stealing several glances at his handsome face while also attempting to keep her eyes on the road.

Several minutes passed as they started to reach the countryside to the town. They turned down a long dirt road and Bankotsu turned to Sango raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh relax! We are just about there, this place is a little secluded, but that's why I like it." She answered him.

The car tires crunched the dirt underneath them as Sango drove a tad bit farther down the road before bringing the car to a stop.

There in front of them was the most beautiful, big weeping willow tree that had a string of lights all throughout the branches. There was a tree swing hanging off a thick branch to the side and just behind the tree there was a creek with a dock leading out into the water.

"My dads friend owns this land, and he decided to make a little hangout here a long time ago for my brother and I. I grew up on that swing, and fishing off that dock, and if you follow the stream down a little ways, it widens into a swimming area. He even put those lights up in the tree so that Kohaku and I could hangout here at night." Sango smiled as she reflected on the memories.

Then she turned to Bankotsu who looked surprised as he looked around.

"Wow, it really is nice. I can't believe you've been coming here for this long and only you and your brother know about this place. That's so cool. And the lights add a romantic touch I might add." He said as he winked at her.

Sango rolled her eyes as she chucked at the last part and headed over to the tree swing. Bankotsu followed close behind.

She sat down on the swing as she slowly swayed back and forth as he leaned up against the tree beside her.

"This was a really cool place to bring me Sango, I can tell it means a lot to you, so I am truly honoured that you decided to bring me here of all places." He smiled at her sincerely.

"Well I figured I owed it to you after today at work how you had to leave like that, and I'll take any excuse to come here." She said while comfortably swaying on the swing.

"Yea, so what was up with that guy?" He asked.

Sango took a deep breath and then looked up at him.

"That was my ex boyfriend Miroku. We were together for three years, and I really cared about him, but I also had suspicions that he may be seeing another girl." Sango closed her eyes at the memory wishing she could just forget it all.

"One night I followed him after he left my house early after he claimed he was too "tired" and wanted to go home and sleep. I followed him all the way to my old best friends house where she met him outside with a kiss." Sango glanced up at Bankotsu who listened intently and then continued.

"If that wasn't bad enough I found out he was seeing two other girls besides my old friend as well. Him and my friend dated for while after we broke up because of his cheating ways, but I heard a little while ago that they recently broke up, and just like he always did, I have a feeling he was in the restaurant today to try and make up with me because that guy just cannot be single. But I won't ever take him back, ever. Not after what he did." Sango finished her story as she looked up at Bankotsu and studied his face.

Bankotsu was disgusted with the story. No wonder why Sango was so hard to get through to. After all she has been through, she is afraid to give her heart to someone because she doesn't want to risk it getting broken again.

"You deserve much better." Bankotsu said as he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. From that moment on he made it his goal to show this girl that not all guys were like that, not him. He would show her that loyalty and honesty could heal a mending heart, and he would never let anybody else hurt her ever again. "Sango, I want you to know that you really can trust me. I wont ever hurt you like that, I want to be here for you in any form that you will let me be. You are unlike anybody I have ever met and I don't intend to let you get away from me that easily. You can talk to me whenever you need to, and if that guy ever comes near you again, just say the word and I will set him straight so that he will be scared of ever coming near you again."

"Thanks." She smiled up at him from the swing. She could see from the look in his azure eyes that he was telling the truth. The only thing she could see as she held his blue gaze was sincerity. It was at that moment when she realized that she was hooked. It was just a short time that she had known Bankotsu, but for someone who wore their heart on their sleeve and fell for someone as easily as Sango did she knew she was hopeless. All she could do was hope that he wouldn't break her.

They sat under the willow tree enjoying eachothers presence for a little while longer before Sango decided that it was time to head home before Kohaku started to worry.

Bankotsu drove her home and made her promise that they would go for another "date" as soon as possible. She laughed as she agreed, and then headed out of the car. With one final goodbye and goodnight, Sango left the car and headed to her front door. Once she was inside Bankotsu left himself to go home to his brothers. Both Bankotsu and Sango were wonderstruck and craving more of each other.

**-Fearlessmaiden34**


End file.
